


Attack of the What, Now?

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evidence always tells a story.  (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the What, Now?

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to ashspark in celebration of Castleland's Birthday Week on LiveJournal. Written in 2010.

“The stranger runs into the darkness, ignoring the danger that a train might fill the tunnel at any time.” Castle intones, lighting his face from below with a flashlight. A nearby subway train rumbles as it passes. “He darts into the side passage. A rusted metal door impedes his progress for but a moment, and he kicks it open.”

“Shoulder, not kick.” Laine corrects him, as she examines the corpse.

“He’s trapped in the tiny room! From the doorway, the giant alligator approaches.”

“Nope, stabbed, not bitten.”

“The blind man-bat hybrid approaches.”

“With a switchblade?”

“The Morlocks approach.”

“That works.”


End file.
